Someone Like You
by danniperson
Summary: Severus and Harry have been together for 10 years and are madly in love. They just don't know it yet.


**SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

**Chapter One: **_**Of Sex and Love**_

* * *

><p>Eleven year olds Lily and Rose Potter were used to their living arrangements, even though it might be considered odd to most people. A lot of nasty people said that people shouldn't have children together unless they were married. Lily and Rose argued that it was okay if two people loved each other, and their parents loved each other…they just weren't <em>in love<em> with each other.

Their father was the famous Harry Potter and their mother was his best friend Hermione Granger. The twins had been created because Harry and Hermione cared about each other so much and had been celebrating the end of the war and being alive (the twins now took this to mean they had had sex when the war was over), and that was just fine by them! After all, their parents were very close and this meant that Lily and Rose had two homes! Both of them were in Hogwarts, as Harry taught Defense and Hermione taught Arithmancy, which was even better to them! They could stay in whichever rooms they liked whenever they liked, though that would change within a few weeks when they finally started school and would be forced to stay in their House dorms.

The twins liked their lives very much the way they were, though they could not remember a time they wanted to escape their father's rooms so much. They had only been gone ten minutes before they were bursting back into their mother's rooms, looking horrified.

Draco, their mother's boyfriend and the new Hogwarts healer, had been about to leave to check on the potions he had stocked in the infirmary when they came in and stumbled back on their harsh entrance, looking somewhat irritated. Hermione was on the couch going over her lesson plans and looked up startled. They had only left ten minutes ago, after all, and she had expected them to be gone longer. They must not have spent more than a minute in Harry's rooms!

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern, sitting up and pushing her books and parchment aside.

"No," Rose said, nervously chewing on the ends of her auburn hair. It was the same beautiful curly red hair as her paternal grandmother's. Her eyes came from her other grandmother, Rose Granger, a very deep blue color. She was the odd one, they all agreed, having inherited such obvious things from her grandmothers rather than her parents.

Lily's hands were pressed over her eyes and she was muttering under her breath. Poor Lily had gotten her mother's thick brown hair, though it luckily wasn't _as_ bushy as Hermione's had been. She had also inherited her father's almond shaped green eyes, though no one can see the beautiful emerald orbs at the moment.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in alarm, standing up.

"Erm…You remember how we walked in on you and Draco…er…naked that one time?" Rose asked, her face turning pink.

"Oh sh-…Merlin," Hermione mumbled, dropping her face into her hand. She already knew where this was going.

"Mummy, Snape had his boy bits up Daddy's butt!" Lily squealed, dragging her hands down her face, revealing her wide, horrified eyes.

Hermione had to move her face a bit so that her hand was clamped over her mouth to keep from laughing. Draco immediately ran into the hall and slammed the door, though Hermione could hear him roaring with laughter as he walked away.

"And he was touching Daddy's boy bits, too!" Lily cried. "_And_ he was _spanking_ him! Asking him if he liked it! How can anyone like being spanked? I don't like it."

"And Daddy kept telling him to do it, so we figured he wasn't really hurting Daddy," Rose explained, nervously pulling her hair from her mouth and twirling it around her hands.

Hermione sighed heavily and cleared her throat before removing her hand. "Your Daddy and I are going to need to have a long talk."

"Oh, don't tell him we were there!" Lily begged. "I don't think he saw us."

"And we know we shouldn't just go into people's bedrooms like that, but he was making all kinds of noise! I thought he was dying!" Rose said quickly.

"Yes, well…Do remember that adults need their privacy," Hermione said. "There are some things that children just don't need to see."

"Your right," Lily agreed, nodding vigorously. "I never want to see that again!"

"Me either," Rose said. "Golly, Mum! Sn—I mean, Headmaster Snape has a really big you-know-what! How did he fit it in someone's butt?"

"Oh, um," Hermione said, heat rising to her face. This was the last conversation she wanted to have with her daughters. It was bad enough having to talk to them when they walked in on Draco and her having sex a few weeks ago. Having to explain the thrills of gay sex, though… "Why don't you ask your daddy the next time you see him, okay?"

"Okay," Rose said.

"What? No! That's gross!" Lily said.

"But I'm curious!" Rose exclaimed. "It's just…Hey, Mum, is that why Daddy walks funny sometimes?"

"Dear Merlin," Hermione muttered, eyes rolling up to the sky, ready to plead with any existing deity to get her out of this situation.

"What does that have to do with it?" Lily asked.

"Well, if you stick something big up your butt it might make you walk funny, you know?" Rose said. "Right, Mum? I mean, my butt really hurts when I'm on a broom too long and it's not even up my butt!"

Hermione cleared her throat. "We really do not need to talk about brooms and butts, Rose."

"Snape's thing looked bigger than a broom, though," Lily said, looking suddenly horrified.

"Well, how would you know? It's not like we saw the whole thing," Rose reminded her. "Some of it was in Daddy's butt, so we never really…You know…Saw it all."

"Oh…sweet…_God_," Hermione muttered. "Girls, no more talking about it!"

"It's strange…I feel like this isn't the first time, you know?" Rose said thoughtfully.

"First time, what?" Lily asked.

"That we've seen Daddy and Snape naked together," Rose said, scrunching up her face. "That's weird."

Hermione was not going to remind them of the time they were three and walked in on Harry giving Severus a blow job. She just wasn't.

"Mum, does this mean Snape is Daddy's boyfriend?" Lily asked.

"Headmaster or Professor Snape, Lily Jean Potter," Hermione corrected her. "And…Your Daddy and Professor Snape have a complicated relationship."

"What's that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means…Your Daddy and Professor Snape have been together for a long time and they love each other very much. They just don't know it," Hermione explained gently.

"How can they not know it?" Lily demanded.

Hermione sighed heavily. "That's why it's complicated. You're too young to understand."

"Oh," Lily said in disappointment. "Well, someone really should tell them."

"It's been mentioned. But they're both very much in denial about it," Hermione sighed.

"You never know. It's not like we've tried in a while," said a voice. Hermione looked up, surprised to see Draco standing in the doorway again. "Forgot the Dreamless Sleep I was going to take with me," he explained, walking across the room to grab the phials from the side table he had left them on.

"All they will do is fight us on it every step of the way," Hermione reminded him.

"Might be worth it by now," Draco suggested with a shrug. "Two or three years might have been understandable with their excuses, but they've been doing this for ten years, Hermione. It's a bit pathetic, really."

Harry's relationship with Severus had become such a normal thing, Hermione didn't think about it much anymore. She had tried to talk some sense into him years ago concerning the relationship, but Harry insisted they were just fuck buddies and that Severus was a good lay and that was it. It was odd, but Hermione had gotten used to it and hadn't bothered with it anymore. Now that Draco was pointing it out, though…Ten years was such a long time, especially for them both to be in such denial. It was easy to see how much they actually cared about each other…At least to the people who knew them well enough. Hermione frowned deeply and sat up straight as she thought about this.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked Draco, her mind already racing with the possibilities.

Draco grinned slyly. "You'll make use of your Gryffindor stubbornness and I'll use my…many, many Slytherin talents."

"And we can tell them you can't put your boy bits near someone unless you love them," Rose said wisely.

"And you can't spank anyone unless you love them, too!" Lily said happily. She was obviously thinking of how Snape had been spanking her father and how her parents spanked Rose and her when they were bad.

Hermione bit her lip hard to keep from laughing. Draco seemed to be struggling against the same thing and eventually cleared his throat. "Er…They're still a bit wild after a decade, then?"

Lily and Rose just stared in confusion as their mother burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Couldn't get the concept of this story out of my head lol! Not much in the first chapter, but it was funny and I couldn't imagine tacking on more than that. Sev and Harry to be confronted in the next chapter! As always, please review!


End file.
